Isle Esme
by explicitattempts
Summary: This is my take on what happened on Isle Esme. One shot. Edwards point of view. I hope you enjoy it's lemonosity. .


Erm... I don't own any of the characters -sad-.

This is my first fanfic -cowers-.

EPOV

"I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two… It was a long journey."

I watched her nod a little nervously. I didn't know what she would be nervous about, though I guess she was worried about this evening. I knew if my heart could beat, it'd be frantic. I shouldn't be doing this. It isn't right. I could lose control. I could hurt her. I didn't know what to expect, but to ignore all the danger! My Bella, my Isabella Cullen. That calmed me down. I chuckled as the joy swept through me.

"Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen." She jumped. This wasn't right. Suppressing a sigh, I trailed a kiss from her neck to the tip of her shoulder. She smelled so sweet.

"I'll wait for you in the water." I told her as I walked past her and onto the beach sand. I knew if I was human, my heart would be racing and my breathing would come out like panting. To not know what would happen. It killed me. I didn't want to hurt her. This was what she wanted, but at what price? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened. I could feel myself getting too edgy, too nervous. I had to calm down. If she came back, I couldn't be a wreck. On the way, I slipped out of my shirt and went out the door. A swim would most likely calm me down. As I reached the waters edge I listened up for Bella. I could hear her heart beating too fast. This wasn't helping my situation. I sighed as I glided into the water. It was warm against my skin as I sank down deeper. Not needing to breathe and the warmth of the water calmed me down, just a bit. In the water I argued with myself. I shouldn't do this. Even if she asked, even if it was part of the deal, how could I do this to her? Was I so selfish that I would endanger her life? It'd be reckless and stupid. If I somehow lost control, if… if… I couldn't bear to think it. I tried to clear my mind of the images that now loomed. Bella, her body broken and bleeding in my arms, Bella staring into my eyes with hatred, my Bella, the pain on her face so intense. I shivered in the water. I growled, truly hating myself, as a school of fish swam away from me. I couldn't do this. I went up for air and stared at the moon, two battles raging in my head.

_She asked you to do this for her!_

But I could hurt her.

_She did what you wanted, why can't you do the same for her?_

What if something went wrong? I wouldn't be able to bear it!

_What if everything went right? It'd be the most precious time of your life._

At that moment I felt a hand on mine.

"Beautiful." I heard at my side. She was talking about the moon.

"It's all right," I said, knowing the moon never had one eighth of the attraction she had for me. I looked into her eyes, and I felt light-headed as her beauty overwhelmed me. I twined my fingers with hers as I looked her over, and saw how the light made her skin pale. How the water made her glisten. How I wouldn't have been able to breathe if I needed to. "But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful," _I said as I stared in to her warm brown eyes, "Not with you standing here in comparison." She half-smiled and placed her hand over my heart. Her skin was the exact same color as mine. Her warmth and her color hit me with full force, how could I do this, knowing I could hurt her? I tried to breathe.

"I promised we would try," I said tensely. An image of her mangled body in my arms flashed in my mind. "If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once." She nodded, keeping her eyes on mine. She stepped closer to me and leaned her head on my chest. Her soft, warm body was pressing against mine. Despite my fear, I felt a slight twinge in my groin.

"Don't be afraid," she said softly. "We belonged together."

Staring into her confident eyes, I felt it was true. I wrapped my arms around her and let myself feel. I wouldn't deny her this. I become enveloped in her scent and in her warmth and in the feel of her skin on mine.

"Forever," I said.

I pulled her down with me into the water. We swam around for a long while. I could sense she was becoming happier. Her heart was now slower than before. Her eyes stared dreamily into mine. Every now and then she would stroke across my body and I would shudder in delight, then I would caress her butt, and her round breasts and she would sigh.

I suppose I was trying to hold it off, but I couldn't any longer. My hard on was raging and I wanted release, as she brought her hand down and stroked it, I knew she needed it, too. I picked her up and cradled her into my arms. "I guess… we should head up to the bedroom."

"Mmm," she murmured as she stared into my eyes. "Yes, I would like that." She had a glint in her eyes that I couldn't ignore. So I went up to the house and up the stairs faster than I normally moved around her. I stopped thinking about how I would hurt her, and forced myself to just enjoy this moment. I couldn't deny her anything. As I laid her down on the soft sheets, I inhaled and her sweet scent sent a burning through my throat that I enjoyed. I trailed kisses from her soft belly, to her mouth, inhaling the scent along the way. As our lips met, the usual burn and want of the monster inside raced through me, but I ignored it. I, instead, wrapped my mind around how lovingly she sighed as I kissed her throat and her collarbone. Her hands stroked my sides and my back. I kissed her mouth, slowly and soft at first, but she pressed into me and urged me to kiss her a little harder. I obliged. I felt the heat between her legs on my thigh, and her musky scent smelled even better than her blood. I didn't know how that was possible, but I wanted a taste to be sure. Her breasts grazed my chest, and I felt the heat coming from her nipples. She urgently kissed me, running her hands through my hair. I growled softly, as this was when I would usually stop. It went against the grain to keep going, knowing I could get out of control. My muscles stiffened slightly. "Edward?" I looked into her eyes, they showed concern, and something else, annoyance? I chuckled softly. She was right. I had promised. I let myself go then, ignored any restraint that kept trying to stop me. I brought my hands away from her hips. I put one under her head, pressing her mouth closer to me, and one on her breast. She moaned slightly, and the heat and musky smell became slightly more pronounced. The smell of her blood attacked my senses as well. I almost couldn't stand it. To distract myself, I brushed my thumb along her nipple, loving how it stood at attention. I pinched it gently and she gasped softly. I looked up into her eyes. They were dreamy, their color almost milky. I pinched slightly harder and she exhaled. Her scent blew me away. To recover, I went back to kissing her neck. Lower still, I kissed the tops of her breasts. I brought both of my hands over to cup their sides, as I swirled lazy circles on them with my tongue. The heat between her legs was radiating against my thigh. It almost scorched me. I brought my mouth to one nipple. Softly licking it, she moaned and writhed underneath me. I pinched the other one. She was making soft mewling noises and my cock was so hard. I switched breasts, and she raked her fingernails across my back. It didn't hurt at all, but it made my pleasure at pleasuring her much better. It felt good that I was bringing out another side of her.

The smell that was coming from between her legs was so warm and sweet. I wanted to taste it on my tongue and roll it in my mouth like a fine wine. As her hips pushed into my thigh, I knew she wanted that, too. Teasingly, I swirled my tongue around her belly. I licked at her hips, nipping softly at the skin. So close, I felt her heat wash over me. I stopped right at her slit. I noticed she had stopped breathing. "Breathe, Bella!" I growled, letting my breath cool her.

She gasped and her breathing was ragged. "Oh please, Edward. I need this."

I didn't need any more persuasion. I cupped her, my hand burning so pleasantly. I brought my face closer and inhaled. Oh, it was magnificent. I thought only her blood could have this hold on me, but I never could have imagined. Slowly I glided my tongue down her slit. She moaned and pushed towards me. I used my fingers to run up and down her folds. As I spread them with my fingers, the smell was even more concentrated. I inhaled again and then brought my tongue over her clit. A hiss came from her mouth, and I licked her softly. The taste was phenomenal. Sweet and tart, I couldn't imagine any wine could taste as good. While my tongue played with her clit, my finger found its way to her warm, sweet spot. I pushed in gently, she was so tight. She pushed against my finger. I loved how she couldn't wait. What had I been so nervous about? I pulled my finger out and then pushed back in. My tongue swirled around her clit. She pushed up towards my face and my nose and mouth were deep into her. I softly sucked on the flesh and that sent her into a frenzy. She was moaning louder now. Her hips bucking as I licked and sucked and flicked, and all the while my cool finger pushed in and out. She was getting so much wetter and I knew she was close to coming. I speeded up the process. My finger was now deeper, and my tongue was attempting to take as much as it could. Finally, I felt her tense up, and a wild moan escaped her lips as she pushed herself closer to my face. I slowed down as her body fell back on to the bed. I lapped up the rest, stroking her belly with my other hand. When I was finished, I laid on top of her. My hard on was pressed against her mound as I kissed her lips, letting her taste herself.

"Oh, Edward, that was amazing. That was so wonderful, that was…" she kissed me harder. My throbbing cock couldn't take it anymore. I need to be inside her. I wanted to feel her wrapped around me.

"Oh, Bella," I growled. I let the tip of my cock sit at her entrance. "Bella, you smell and taste so beautifully. I couldn't imagine wanting you more."

She smiled. "Then enter me Edward. Come inside me."

My eyes widened at her words and she giggled. Slowly she pushed towards me, the tip of my cock between her folds. The warmth in there made me gasp. I couldn't do this to myself anymore. I grabbed her buttocks and held myself right at her entrance. I was scared of hurting her. "Bella, if this becomes too much, you _have_ to tell me." She nodded once and stared into my eyes.

"Come in me, Edward."

A growl ripped through my throat. Slowly, I entered her. As I got to the point that would hurt her, I decided one quick movement was best. Holding her steadying, I pushed quickly. I felt her tear as she gasped. I let go of her rear and held her close to me. "Bella? Are you okay? Speak. Please." I held my head to her chest. As I waited for her answer, I couldn't help noticing how magnificent it felt. Her legs were wrapped around my waist as her opening adjusted to my size. I held her tighter. "Bella?"

I looked up into her eyes and she was smiling.

"Edward, I'm fine. You feel amazing. Please, don't keep me waiting."

I stared into her eyes. Slowly, I went in and out of her. She moaned and I felt the scorching heat on my cock intensify. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her roughly. I pushed in and pulled out, speeding up slowly as she got wetter and less tight. Soon, she was moaning into my mouth loudly. I went in and out faster. I grasped at her arms tightly, pinning her down and the animal in me took over. Her moaning got louder as I watched her face light up in pure ecstasy. I smiled and went faster. I kissed her body all over; my lips pressing into her roughly. I grabbed her hips and pushed in even more. Soon she was gripping my arms and raking her fingers on my chest. I felt her tense up under me and her walls squeeze my cock. She gasped out loud and I knew she had come. I lay down on top of her, I was so close. I grabbed her everywhere, and kissed her willing mouth. She moaned and her scent hit my nose like a mallet. I was no longer Edward. I was the vampire. My hands grabbed tighter to her flesh. I kissed her neck and felt her pulse against my lips. I growled and my mouth opened wide. I knew what was going to happen, but something inside of me knew it was wrong. So I moved my lips from her throat and bit into the nearest thing. My orgasm shot through me like I'd just swallowed Bella's sweet blood. I felt the pillow rip underneath her head, as I shudder against her and her walls gripped my cock as another orgasm burst through her and she let out a moan that sounded like the sweetest song.


End file.
